Scarlet and the Black Knight
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Parody of Sonic and the Black Knight and side story to the Space Warrior Series. When Scarlet is brought to a world filled with a Dark King, Powerful Knights and a Talking Sword. Can Scarlet save this world and learn the Code of a Knight?
1. Cast List

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Cast List.

Sonic: Scarlet the Gizoid.

Merlina: As Herself.

Lancelot (Shadow): X Prodigy.

Gawain (Knuckles): Airnaruto.

Percival (Blaze): Chef Colette.

Lady of the Lake (Amy): Hikari Ino (Extra: Darkmagicianmon)

The Four Sacred Swords: Caliburn. Sparda. Konagan. Triblade. (The Last two swords are my own ideas.)

King Arthur (Black Knight): As Himself.


	2. A New World

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part One.

A New World. Meeting Merlina.

We find ourselves on an Ordinary World where we see Scarlet the Gizoid of the Space Warrior's walking down a Road in L.A. Ross had told him about a party going on at the Author Fighters Mansion. So he decided to head on over.

"Man, the times I forget to set my inner clock," He said with a sigh.

(Meanwhile In Another World)

The first thing we see is a crow picking at a cow skull. Suddenly it sense something and took off as a figure was running down a path, this one looked female, was wearing robes and carrying a staff.

"I have to keep going!" She said as she looked back as somehow floating was a horse, riding on it was a Dark Armour figure as he drew a sword.

"You won't get away. Heartless gather!!" He yelled as he slashed his sword and a group of Heartless appeared. They landed infront of her baring her path as the Armoured man appeared behind her.

"It's over!" He said.

"Not yet!" The Girl said slamming her staff into the ground. As she cast a spell.

"Ifaras zaras yezaras! Ifaras zaras yezarik! Brave Knight! With the Soul of Metal! Heed my call!" She said as the spell casted.

(Meanwhile)

As Scarlet kept walking a rumbling started happening.

"What the!?" He said as a hole suddenly appeared as he fell.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Scarlet yelled as he fell until he hit a path.

"Oww!" Scarlet said as he stood up and saw his surrounding.

"Where am I? This isn't L.A...Looks like Jersey after Coop went on a rampage." Scarlet said as the Girl approached him taking off her hood revealing Red hair and Elf like ears.

"Being from another World! Forgive my abrupt summons," She said as Scarlet noticed the Heartless and the Black Knight and chuckled.

"I got it. No problem! I'm used to this!" Scarlet said as he suddenly blured and before the Girl could blink all the Heartless were gone, while Scarlet appeared infront of her.

"Amazing," She whispered. As Scarlet faced the Black Knight as he drew his sword while Scarlet got into a stance.

"No you mustn't!" She yelled grabbing Scarlet as he was about to charge.

"Warp Spell!" She yelled as the two of them disappeared.

"Hmm!" The Knight said sheating his sword. As his horse somehow flew away we see on a cliff were three figures, one of them seemed to wearing a Mask of a Hollow, the other had a Headband with a Leaf Symbol on while the Last one who looked female, had Long Black Hair and on her armour was the Symbol of the Triforce. As the Black Knight appeared before them, they bowed.

"I shall give chase, search the area, slay them on sight!" He said as the three of them nodded. As he rides away.

"Let's go!" The Masked one said.

"Are you sure? She is the Royal Wizard!" The One with the Headband said.

"The Kings Orders are absolute! Gawain!" The Masked one said.

"Yeah but?" Gawain said.

"Without Loyalty to our king we are nothing!" The Female one said.

"Come on!" The Masked one said as he walked off.

"Still the king has changed? The Kingdom too?" The Female one said as she and Gawain walked off to. As more crows flew off.

(Meanwhile)

At a Misty Lake, we find Scarlet and the Girl walking.

"Why did you stop me? I could have beaten him easily?" Scarlet said.

"You don't understand, he can't be wounded," She said.

"How is that?" Scarlet asked.

"He bares the Scabbord of Excalibur, the sheath of King Arthurs Sword," She said.

"So this is his Kingdom? Was that really him?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, he was taken over by the Scabbords power! When the Lady of the Lake, Hikari gave it too him," She said.

"So how do we stop him," Scarlet said.

"For now lets keep moving, first let me introduce myself, I am Merlina the Wizard," She said.

"My name is Scarlet the Gizoid!" Scarlet said with a thumbs up as they kept moving.

(There is the first part of my Sonic Black Knight Parody. Next time, Scarlet goes through Basic Sword skills, while Merlina asks him to get the Sacred Sword of Light: Caliburn)


	3. Enter Caliburn

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Two.

Needing a Sword. Scarlets lesson.

We find Scarlet and Merlina walking along the misty lake.

"He was once a wise and just ruler, blessed with Noble Knights and praised by all, but," Merlina said.

"He got sidetracked," Scarlet said. As Merlina nodded.

"Like I said the Scabbard caused him to go made with power, becoming Immortal and summoning those Beast from the Darkness. Plunging his Kingdom into Terror and Chaos, we must act now!" She said.

"You mean stop Arthur, what about that Immortal thing?" Scarlet said.

"Beyond this Lake, sleeps the Sacred Sword of Light, with that sword," Merlina said as Scarlet walked forward.

"No Problem, I'll go get it," Scarlet said.

"Hold on," Merlina said as she put on his right arm a Gauntlet.

"Be Careful," She said as Scarlet dashed off.

"Now to find that sword!" Scarlet said using one of his Leech Blades to cut through the foliage.

"I see you have a strange sword? Very well while on the way how about some Sword Lessons!" Merlina said.

"Alright, lets do it!" Scarlet said.

"First we have to find Caliburn, but if you want to test yourself, prepare for the Guardian of Caliburn! The Mist Dragon!" Merlina said as suddenly appearing infront of Scarlet in a clearing was a Blue Armoured Dragon who roared.

"Alright let's do this!" Scarlet said. As the Dragon lunged at the Gizoid but he jumped up.

"Too slow, now Blade Rush!" Scarlet yelled as he dashed at the Dragon and slashed at it's head causing the Blue Horn on it's head to break off causing it to roar and fly away.

"Amazing, defeating the Mist Dragon easily. The Mark of a True Knight," Merlina said as they continued. Scarlet saw stuck in a rock was a sword.

"That must be it," He said jumping up and preparing to pull it out.

"Here goes!" Scarlet said as he pulled and the Sword came out.

"So this is the Sacred Sword of Light: Caliburn!" Scarlet said.

"Yes," Merlina said.

"It kinda looks sorry looking," Scarlet said. When suddenly a face appeared on the hilt.

"FOOL!" It said.

"GAH!!" Scarlet yelled as he nearly dropped it.

"It talks!!" He yelled.

"The sword is a sentient being," Merlina said.

"So you are the chosen holder? Your just a squire," Caliburn said.

"Heh, for a sword you got quite a smart mouth!" Scarlet said.

"No matter I will train you in my power," Caliburn said as a Neighing sound could be heard. As the Black Knight appeared.

"Oh no," Merlina said taking cover as Scarlet got Caliburn ready.

"Alright, Sacred Sword let's see what you can do!" Scarlet said as he faced off with the Black Knight.

(That's part two. Next time, Scarlet tries to face the Black Knight but will even Caliburn's power be enough to stop him?)


	4. Scarlet vs The Black Knight

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Three.

Scarlet vs The Black Knight. In need of a Blacksmith.

"Now let us see the power of your so called Sacred Sword." Black Knight said as he drew his sword.

"Let's do this!" Scarlet said as he lunged at the Black Knight but he parried the all blows, before having his horse gallop away.

"After him!" Caliburn yelled.

"Got it," Scarlet said running after him.

"Face me at your own peril!" Black Knight said as he swung his sword at Scarlet who blocked them all before lunging and slashing at him.

"Got him!" Scarlet said as the Black Knight seemed down until the Scabbard glowed causing him to get back up.

"This could go forever, you sure your a Sacred Sword?" Scarlet asked.

"You lack the proper fighting skills," Caliburn said as the Black Knight got back on his horse.

"Ha! A fool of a Knight, not even worth slaying," Black Knight said.

"See he thinks so too," Caliburn said.

"That's because your a lousy teacher!!" Scarlet yelled as the Black Knight rode off. As Merlina walked over.

"As long as he has the Scabbard we may never defeat King Arthur," She said.

"So what do we do?" Scarlet asked.

"You must ask the two creators of the Scabbard on a weakness," Caliburn said.

"Who are they?" Scarlet asked.

"Lady Hikari and her Husband, the one I mentioned earlier." Merlina said.

"What are we waiting for, lets go pay her a visit," Scarlet said.

"It won't be that easy?" Caliburn said.

"Why is that?" Scarlet said.

"You will find out soon, onward young Knave," Caliburn said.

"I am not Knave, I am Scarlet the Gizoid," Scarlet said.

"Very well, I shall call you Knave the Gizoid," Caliburn said as the now group of three headed off.

"Whatever you oversized letter opener." Scarlet said.

(A little while Later)

As the three of them continued to walk away from the lake.

"I supposed something must be done about this," Caliburn said.

"About what?" Scarlet asked.

"My Edge has gone blunt, being stuck in the rock for so long has taken a toll." Caliburn said.

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed are you?" Scarlet said chuckling.

"Hmm, for now we must head to Castle Camelot and fine a blacksmith, I must be presentable when we meet Lady Hikari," Caliburn said.

"What about you Merlina? Hello?" Scarlet said when he turned around he saw Merlina staring at a flower.

"Why do flowers bloom, knowing they are destined to wither? There beauty is too short lived," Merlina said.

"You ok?" Scarlet asked.

"Sorry Scarlet but I would be recognized in the Castle. I must remain in hiding," Merlina said.

"Ok, I'll go, looks like we must part ways for now," Scarlet said.

"May your journey be safe," She said as Scarlet headed off with Caliburn.

(That's part three. Next time, Scarlet and Caliburn head to Camelot to find a Blacksmith but find three instead.)


	5. The Blacksmith Brothers

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Four.

The Blacksmith Brothers. Heading to the Lake.

We see Castle Camelot, where approaching it was Scarlet who was still carrying Caliburn.

"Now lets find a Blacksmith," Scarlet said.

"Something is wrong, no one is in sight," Caliburn said. Suddenly they heard screaming as some townspeople where running from Heartless.

"Time to slice and dice!" Scarlet said in a blur he cut through the Heartless before moving on.

"Ok, now where is it, hmm," Scarlet said noticing a sign that said, the Blacksmith Brothers, southward, It read.

"Lets go!" Scarlet said as he dashed along the path seeing many people hiding in fear, and sighed, didn't Arthur Care about his people anymore?

"We are here," Caliburn said as Scarlet walked forward and saw three familiar.

'No way the Fictorian Brother's? This can't be them, maybe an alternate worlds version,' Scarlet thought in his head.

"Hello! Is this the Blacksmith?" Scarlet asked as suddenly he saw Lunatic121, Tlsouldude and Dimension-dude.

"It sure is welcome Sir Knight," Tl said as Caliburn decided to speak up,

"He is not a knight yet," Caliburn said.

"Says you," Scarlet said.

"Amazing a talking sword." Lunatic said.

"Yeah I know, shutting him up is the question?" Scarlet said.

"Why don't we go inside," D-Dude said. As the four of them went inside as Tl was holding Caliburn.

"I can see a fine blade sword when I see one, we are blacksmiths," Tl said

"Great, think you can fix this Dull Pile of Rust." Scarlet said.

"Fool your the one who is dull!" Scarlet said.

"Sure we will get right to work what's it's name?" Lunatic asked.

"I am Caliburn," Caliburn said.

"Caliburn? I heard that name before?" Dimension-dude said.

"Sorry, but can we hurry, Me and Caliburn have things to do," Scarlet said.

"Of course just wait here?" Tl said as the brothers got to work.

(An Hour Later)

"Thanks for the help!" Scarlet said as Caliburn looked freshly forged.

"Ahh, It feels great being all shiny again," Caliburn said.

"Heheh! You sound like someone coming out of a hot spring," Scarlet said.

"Enought pleasentries, now we must head to the Deep Forest's where Lady Hikari and her Husband reside in a hidden lake." Caliburn said.

"Righto!" Scarlet said as they dashed off not noticing a figure watching them revealing it was the Masked Figure from Earlier.

"So that's the being, the wizard summoned and he has the Sacred Caliburn," He said as he brought out a very Dark and Errie looking blade.

"Sparda it seemed we may have some excitement after all," He said. As he went after Scarlet.

(That's part Four, Next time, Scarlet heads to Lady Hikari, fighing Heartless along the way, as well as a Powerful foe.)


	6. Scarlet vs Lancelot X Prodigy

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Five.

The First Challenge. Scarlet vs Lancelot (X Prodigy). Secret of the Sacred Swords.

"So lets head to Lady Hikari," Scarlet said as he walked down a path away from Castle Camelot.

"We must be careful, the Deep Wood is filled with traps and many Heartless now roam the area," Caliburn said.

"I think they roam here too." Scarlet said as suddenly Five Soldier Heartless appeared.

"Let see if this works. Blade Rush!" Scarlet said as he blured and cut down all five Heartless effortlessly.

"Ha, works even without the Leech Blades." Scarlet said with a grin.

"Remarkable, I didn't think you could use a move," Caliburn said as they walked down a path.

"I don't think we have to worry about traps," Scarlet said as many Heartless where either dead, dying or trapped in the uh...traps,

"It seems we are near I can sense the Lady's presense," Caliburn said when suddenly Scarlet stopped.

"What's wrong?" Caliburn asked.

"Someone is here?" Scarlet said when he grabbed Caliburn and dodged a swing of a sword.

"Impressive Instincts, Apprentice Knight," A voice is heard as Scarlet's sees the Hollow Masked Knight.

"Who are you? X?" Scarlet whispered the last part.

"I am Lancelot! Knight of the Round Table! I challenge you!" Lancelot said. As he pointed Sparda at Scarlet.

"Someguys never change," Scarlet said.

"What do you mean?" Caliburn asked.

"Nothing, just he looks like trouble." Scarlet said.

"What's your answer? Will you abandon your sword and flee?" Lancelot asked.

"Sounds good to me," Scarlet said with a grin.

"Fool! A Knight never flees from a foe!" Caliburn said.

"What is your name Apprentice?" Lancelot asked

"He is Knave the Gizoid! He accepts your challenge!" Caliburn said.

"Hold on!" Scarlet said.

"Very well! Prepare yourself, Knave the Gizoid!" Lancelot yelled as he lunged at Scarlet.

"Woah!" Scarlet said quickly avoiding the slash.

"Blade Spin!!" Scarlet said as he did a Vertical Spin slash with Caliburn but Lancelot blocked with Sparda.

"Not bad, but you are still new, **Night Silencer!**" X yelled extending his blade. Not noticing Scarlet's eyes glowing.

'Night Silencer! Copy Complete!' Scarlet thought as he blocked the attack with Caliburn.

"Time for some Mimicry!" Scarlet said jumped up.

"**Night Silencer!**" Scarlet yelled extending Caliburn.

"What!?" Lancelot yelled as the shock allowed the attack to connect causing him to drop Sparda.

"Let's go!" Scarlet said but not before picking up Sparda.

(A little later)

As the duo headed to Lady Hikari, Scarlet decided to ask some questions.

"So that was one of the Knights of the Round Table," Scarlet said.

"Yes the strongest of them all and the closet to King Arthur, it was luck and surprise that helped you defeat him," Caliburn said.

"Yeah, whatever," Scarlet said.

"But why did you not finish him, such sympathy is an insult to a knight," Caliburn said.

"So what I got this," Scarlet said bringing out Sparda.

"That is Sparda, Sacred Sword of Darkness! Take Good care of it!" Caliburn said.

"How many Sacred Swords are there?" Scarlet asked.

"Five, the first is Excalibur! The Sword of the King and the most powerful, the other four represent the different eras of a normal day. Light, Darkness, Dawn and Dusk. I am the sword of Light, while Sparda is the sword of Darkness. The other two called Konogan of Dusk and the Triblade of Dawn. Are in the Hands of ther Knights of the Round Table." Caliburn said.

"Look," Scarlet said as they both noticed an Alter.

"There, the home of Lady Hikari," Caliburn said.

(That is part Five. Next time Hikari gives Scarlet the Three tests to prove himself. As he heads back to Camelot.)


	7. Lady Hikari's Test

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Six.

Lady Hikari's tests. Camelot jail Break.

"Here we are," Caliburn said as the the two walked (Or floated) over to the Alter and saw two people there.

'No way! Hikari and Darkmagicianmon?' Scarlet thought as the saw them.

"Ah, we have been expecting you, knight from another world," Hikari said.

"You have?" Scarlet said.

"Fool, bow your head!" Caliburn said.

"Uh Sorry," Scarlet said bowing his head.

"You are here to find the weakness of the Scabbard right?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, you catch on quick," Scarlet said as he and Caliburn sat down. Along with Hikari and Darkmagicianmon.

"It is kinda our fault when we gave the Sword and it's Scabbard to Arthur," Hikari said.

"However, we can't tell the weakness to everyone, otherwise whoever defeats Arthur and take the Scabbard, might turn out the same," Darkmagicianmon said.

"I see, you have a point," Caliburn said.

"So we have three tests for you, would you like to hear them?" Hikari asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Scarlet said.

"First, free the innocent from the Camelot Dungeons. Second, Offer Compassion to those in need, and Third defeat the Heartless King Arthur has summoned. You will have three days," Hikari said as Scarlet stood up.

"Of course, I accept," Scarlet said.

"Very well, Good luck," Hikari said as she and Darkmagicianmon vanished.

"I get it, only a true knight should know this secret," Scarlet said.

"Are you up for this task? It won't be easy," Caliburn said.

"Heheh! I'm the world fastest Machine, soon you will be calling me 'Sir Scarlet!'" Scarlet said as they took off.

"Since it's closer we should focus on freeing the People in Arthurs Dungeon," Caliburn said.

"Right!" Scarlet said as they dashed back to Camelot.

(A little later)

Scarlet just dashed through the Gates and was already in the castle town. The Heartless seeed fewer.

"I think we got nearly all the Heartless in the town," Scarlet said.

"Yes but they must still be in the Dungeons," Caliburn said as Scarlet found an entrance to the Dungeon.

"Here we are," Scarlet said as he walked in, right as Two Neo Shadow Heartless appeared.

"Well you where right!" Scarlet said slashing the two down.

"Be on your guard in this kind of enviroment they have the advantage!" Caliburn warned.

"Right!" Scarlet said as suddenly he noticed a door being guarded by Big Body Heartless. Inside Scarlet could just see some people.

"There!" Caliburn said.

"Got it Blade Rush!" Scarlet yelled dashing behind both Heartless and rapidly slashing them both. Causing both to go in a puff of smoke.

"Ok! Hold on everyone!" Scarlet said as he slashed at the door turning it to splinters.

"Thank you sir Knight!" Many said as they fled out the path I made.

"Ok that's the people rescued, lets go!" Scarlet said as he and Caliburn left.

(Thats Part Six! Next time, Scarlet gets sidetracked. With someone in trouble and heads off to help. Running into someone else as well.)


	8. Helping others in Need

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Seven.

Helping others. Heading to Crystal Cave.

With the Jail Break at Camelot Done, Scarlet was dashing down a road carrying Caliburn.

"I must say we are making excellent time," Caliburn said.

"Told ya! My Speed should get this...done," Scarlet said as he started to stop.

"Whats wrong?" Caliburn asked as just up ahead was a little girl crying.

"Hey, whats wrong kid?" Scarlet asked.

"(Sobs) My Whole Village was taken to a cave by a dragon!" She said starting to cry.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll get your Village back," Scarlet said

You will!?" Both the Girl and Caliburn said.

"Yeah! Sit tight, let's go!" Scarlet said as he headed to a cave.

"You fool," Caliburn whispered. As he followed. As soon as they where outta sight suddenly Darkmagicianmon appeared.

"Are you sure we had to do that?" Darkmagcianmon asked as the Girl suddely in a blinding light became Hikari.

"I know dear, but I must see if he is has compassion for others," Hikari said as they both looked at the path Scarlet took.

(An Hour later)

Scarlet was dashing across a plain not too far up ahead was some ruins but Scarlet could see a cave further ahead. They ran into more Heartless. But no challenge.

"Almost there," Scarlet said.

"Why did you do this? We're going to be late for the test!" Caliburn said. Neither one noticing a figure watching them.

"I don't care! That girl needed help so I am giving help!" Scarlet said. As that Figure jumped.

"(Sighs) Very Well, but we have to be on guard!" Caliburn said.

"How right you are! Sacred Sword of Light!" A voice yells as Scarlet blockes a strike from another guy wearing armour it was the Knight from before with the headband. Also Scarlet saw in his hands was a sword it almost looked like the Symbol on his headband, while on the Hilt was the symbol of a spiral.

"Heh, you look just like this 'Air Head' I know" Scarlet said chuckling.

"Fool! You Mock Sir Gawain! Knight of the Round Tale! A most unwise act my friend!" Gawain said as he took a ready stance with his sword.

"Wait! I'm not here to fight, I am going to save some people from a dragon!" Scarlet said.

"Bah! Don' lie to me! No doubt your after the dragons treasure!" Gawain yelled.

"Geez! You sound like that Airhead too!" Scarlet said.

"You defie King Arthur! This place shall be your grave!" Gawain yelled as he charged at me.

"Bring it!" Scarlet said. As he charged back.

(That's Part Seven. Next time Scarlet faces Sir Gawain, then must head into Crystal Cave.)


	9. Scarlet vs Gawain A Passing Grade

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Eight.

Scarlet vs Gawain (Airnaruto) Rescue and a Passing Grade.

"Time for your doom, thieving rat!" Gawain said bringing Konogan to bear.

"Bring it on," Scarlet said getting into his stance.

"Be careful, he won't be any easier that Lancelot." Caliburn said.

"Piece of Cake then!" Scarlet said jumping high.

"Sword Saw!" Scarlet yelled as he spun horizotal but Gawain dodged it.

"Time you see the power of my blade!" Gawain said as the sword started glowing.

"Watch out he his going to use his special power!" Caliburn said. As a familiar orb appeared.

"The Rasengan!" Scarlet said. As his eyes glowed.

'Rasengan. Wind Element Ninjutsu! Copy Complete,' Scarlet said.

"I can't use it without chakra, but a least I know all about it include the weakness." Scarlet said.

"It's over!" Gawain yelled as he charged at Scarlet.

"It's a simpl thrust so..." Scarlet said as Gawain charged head on and just as the Rasengan was about to his.

"So it's hard to move quickly to hit," Scarlet said as he grabbed Gawains arm.

"What!?" Gawain said,

"Also only the hand where the orb is, is dangerous so the arm is safe to attack." Scarlet said as he overhead tossed Gawain away.

"Tornado Kick!" Scarlet said he slammed his leg into Gawains back sending the knight down.

"Gah! No I can't lose!!" Gawain said as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Defeated by a mere apprentice! I have been disgraced!" Gawain said as he raised Konogan to his neck.

"Only death can repair my honour," Gawain said just as Scarlet snatched Konogan away.

"Whats with the Drama!?" Scarlet said.

"Silence! Silence I say! A Knight who fails his King is unfit to live," Gawain said. As Scarlet turned around to see the Crystal Cave.

"Isn't there more to a knight than saving a king?" Scarlet said.

"What?" Gawain said.

"Well I'm outta here, people and save?" Scarlet said as he dashed off to the Cave.

"Again you don't him?" Caliburn said.

"Give me a break. I got his sword. Besides we have more important things to handle," Scarlet said as he jumped into the cave.

"Wow," Scarlet said. Like it's name said filed with beautiful crystals.

"It seems we are lucky, the dragon is gone for now, we must hurry and find the townspeople!" Caliburn said.

"Right let's go!" Scarlet said as they continued onwards.

"Hmm, I wonder why we haven't found anything," Caliburn said.

"Move! Scarlet yelled grabbing Caliburn and dodged a Fireball.

"A Fire Spell. Up there Red Nocturnes!" Scarlet said seeing the Fire Mage Heartless.

"Hmm for mindless creatures they are good at ambushing," Caliburn said.

"Helps they where born from the Darkness!" Scarlet said as he dodged the fire balls before jumping high up.

"Sword Saw!" Scarlet said as he buzz saw through all three Red Nocturnes.

"Lets keep moving," Scarlet said as they continued but they saw ahead where in cages where the Townspeople but guarding them were some Invisible Heartless.

"Invisibles, some of the toughest Heartless," Scarlet said.

"Ready?" Caliburn said.

"Yes, Light Slash!" Scarlet said hitting one of the Invisibles sending it crashing into another two.

"Alright lets end this! Blade Rush!!" Scarlet said as he blured and when it ended not only where all the Invisibles gone but the cage was broken and opened.

"We're saved, thank you!" Many cheered as Scarlet chuckled.

"No need for thanks, now get everyone out of here before the dragon returns," Scarlet said as he and the Townspeoples left the cave.

(A long time later)

Scarlet and Caliburn where heading back into the Woods.

"The Time Limit has passed?" Caliburn said.

"Don't remind me," Scarlet said as they saw the child from before.

"You've been here all the time, sorry about the wait. Good news everyone is safe," Scarlet said.

"Thank you, and I am sorry about tricking you," She said.

"What?" Both Scarlet and Caliburn said. As the Girl in a flash of light became Hikari. As Darkmagicianmon appeared beside her.

"You have Courage, Strenght and Compassion, I have seen you are worthy of knowing the secret of the Scabbards weakness," Hikari said.

"What do you know, my luck holdings out, our little detour was the test after all," Scarlet said.

"Like you should how fortunate," Caliburn said.

"Come, we must discuss this back at My home," Hikari said as she walked off with Darkmagicianmon, Scarlet and Caliburn close behind.

(That's part Eight! Next time, Scarlet is shown how to remove the Immortal powers of King Arthur but need the final Sacred Sword to do so, so he heads off to face the last Knight of the Round Table...Percival.)


	10. Secret of the Scabbord! Knight of Metal!

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Nine.

Secret of the Scabbard. Scarlet Knight of Metal.

"So in order for me to stop the Arthur, I must defeat his Knights and gather the Sacred Swords?" Scarlet asked he had place Sparda and Konogan beside each other.

"Exactly, when Sparda, Konogan, Triblade and your Caliburn are together you can break the power of Immortality that protects him," Hikari said.

"Sounds like a walk in the park!" Scarlet said.

"We shall see?" Caliburn said.

"Come on, isn't it time you showed me some respect!" Scarlet said.

"I admit you have gotten more skilled but the final Knight, Percival is the Knight of the Triforce, she is as strong as she is noble, one mistake could finish you," Caliburn said.

"Hey, no problem, don't forget I got one of the Great Sacred Swords!" Scarlet said with a grin as Caliburn smiled.

"Of course! It's about time you figured it out!" Caliburn said.

"I am going to make this easy, she won't know what hit her," Scarlet said as they both headed off.

"Do not get so confident," Caliburn said.

"Good Luck, Sir Scarlet chosen wielder of Caliburn!" Hikari said.

"Do you think he is ready?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"He should be My Dear, for now we must wait." Hikari said as Darkmagicianmon nodded

(Meanwhile further in the forest)

"So she is in some place called Molton Mine?" Scarlet said.

"Yes, it is strange that she hasn't moved on?" Caliburn said,

"Maybe she's waiting for my challenge?" Scarlet said.

"Maybe..but be cautious we haven't been here before so who knows what Heartless are around." Caliburn said as suddenly the woody ground suddenly became Rocky.

"Woah!" Scarlet said as before them both was a small town, many mine carts where around but once again no one was around.

"Everyone is either hiding...?" Caliburn said.

"...Or fled the town," Scarlet finished.

"Right so there must be Heartless nearby," Scarlet said. Neither one noticing a Female figure watching them.

"So he has arrived," She said. As she dashed off.

(Meanwhile)

Scarlet and Caliburn headed further into the town until they saw a huge lavafall!

"Woah!" Scarlet said.

"This is where the Molten Rock used to Forge Swords come from. The very Materials that made my being where made here," Caliburn said.

"Really, well lets go!" Scarlet said when suddenly he heard the swish of a sword as a Shadow Heartless suddenly was sent flying. He also saw shorch marks on it before is vanished.

"What did that!?" Caliburn said when Scarlet noticed a figure she had long black hair, armour with the Symbol of the Triforce. Also she had a sword, it looked like a simple Thin sword, but it was Silver Coloured with the Symbol of the Triforce on it.

"I am Percival! Knight of the Round Table and Servant of King Arthur! State your name and master sir?" Percival said.

"I am Scarlet! Scarlet the Gizoid! I have no Master Except for the Metal that makes my Being!" Scarlet said as Percival bowed her head.

"Very well! Scarlet, Knight of Metal! Prepare for Battle!" Percival said. As she readied her sword Triblade.

"I accept! Lets Begin!" Scarlet yelled as the two Knights Prepared to battle.

(That's Part Nine! Next time, Scarlet tries to defeat the Last Knight of the Round Table. Can he defeat Percival and claim the Final Sacred Sword?)


	11. Scarlet vs Percival! Final Battle Cometh

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Ten.

Scarlet vs Percival (Chef Colette) A True Knight.

"I shall be your final test Sir Knight!" Percival said as her sword glowed with flames.

"Blade Saw!" Scarlet said as he sent a Vertical Slash towards her.

"Flame Tornado!" Percival yells as A ring of Flames blocks the slash.

"Impressive skills. Knight of Metal!" Percival said.

"You too. Knight of the TriForce!" Scarlet said as both lunged at each other clashing blades.

"Do not get over-confident!" Caliburn warned.

"I know, I may sound cocky, but I never underestimte my foes!" Scarlet said.

"Blade Rush!" Scarlet said as he started to blur.

"Don't think you can win with speed! Swift Wind!" Percival said as winds seemed to surround her and she blocked all of my Blade Rush attacks!

"Hmm, time to step things up!" Scarlet said.

"Same here! Pressure Slash!" Percival said as somehow Water appeared on her blade she tried slashing but Scarlet dodged it but a rock got crushed by it.

"Woah, can't believe I missed that one," Scarlet said.

"We must end! Her more experience in swordmanship will doom us in the long run!" Caliburn said.

"Right ready! Lets shoeour full power!" Scarlet said as Caliburn started to glow.

"So he is going to go all out. Very Well!" Percival said as she raised her sword.

"Sword of Light!" Scarlet yelled as he charged with Caliburn becoming a blade of White energy.

"Rexbolt Slash!!" Percival yelled charging back with Triblade glowing a yellow energy with electricity dancing over it.

As both attacks clashed a huge flash of light appeared pushing each other back. Scarlet just stayed on his feet, but Percival was on her knees panting.

"Well...done...Sir Scarlet," She said as she started to get back up not noticing the cliff was she was standing on was crumbling...but Scarlet said.

"Look out!" Scarlet yelled pulling her back as the cliff she was on broke and fell into the Lava.

"Few! That was close!" Scarlet said.

"Why, did you?" Percival asked.

"My sense of Justice, you may be my oppnent but you where Honourable, I can't let you die when I can stop it," Scarlet said.

"My thanks, for saving me, you must take this," Percival said giving him Triblade.

"What?" Scarlet said as Percival walked away.

"I must meet with the rest of the round table!" Percival said walking away.

"Hmm, I guess I was wrong," Caliburn said as Percival was out of sight.

"What now?" Scarlet said.

"Scarlet the Gizoid. You have mastered the Knights Code of Chivalry! From this day forth, you shall be, Sir Scarlet! Knight of Metal!" Caliburn said.

"Heh," Scarlet chuckled. When he felt a familiar presense.

"Sir Scarlet!" She said.

"Hey Merlina!" Scarlet replied.

"I saw everything that happened, I cannot thank you for all you have done!" Merlina said.

"It's still not over," Scarlet said.

"Sir Scarlet is right, with the Three Other Sacred Swords we must defeat King Arthur!" Caliburn said. As Merlina brought out a map and pointed at an Island.

"I know where he is, a island called Avalon! I shall wait at Castle Camelot!" Merlina said.

"Very well, I'll finish this," Scarlet said.

"Good Luck! Sir Scarlet!" Merlina said as Scarlet dashed off.

(That's Part Ten! Next time, Scarlet faces King Arthur in a duel while the Knights of the Round Table Find Merlina!)


	12. Scarlet vs King Arthur!

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Eleven.

Scarlet vs King Arthur. A New Reign.

(Location: Avalon)

(Song: Knight of the Wind)

We find King Arthur on his steed. When he saw Scarlet calmly walking towards him.

"I am Scarlet the Gizoid! Knight of Metal! Let's finish this here and now King Arthur!" Scarlet said.

"Hmm, It seems your impersonation of a knight has Improved...somewhat," Arthur said.

"I have you to thank for that," Scarlet said. As Arthur drew his blade.

"Then lets see that unsightly swordmanship!" Arthur said.

"You'll be sorry saying that!" Scarlet said before glancing at Caliburn.

"This is it pal!" Scarlet said.

"Indeed...give it everything you have! Only then shall you prevail!" Caliburn said. As Scarlet faced off.

"BRING IT ON! KING ARTHUR!" Scarlet yelled as he charged but Arthur blocked his first strike causing Scarlet to jump back.

"You shall regret the day you ever raised your sword against me!" Arthur yelled as he charged on his Steed.

"Look out!" Caliburn warned as Scarlet rolled out of the way.

"Blade Rush!" Scarlet yelled dashing after Arthur, appearing infront of him.

"Hello!" Scarlet said as he slash at Arthur who blocked.

"Hmhmhm, not good enough!" Arthur said swinging his sword but Scarlet blocked that one, then the next one, causing Arthurs guard to drop.

"Now!" Caliburn yelled.

"Rapid Slasher!!" Scarlet yelled he slash in rapid succession.

"Gah! You've improved!" Arthur said swatting Scarlet away.

"Quick keep going!" Caliburn said as Scarlet charged at Arthur again!

"Annoying pest!" Arthur said swnging his sword but Scarlet simply dodged it ran up the sword.

"Final Slash!" Scarlet yelled as he slashed at Arthur causing his steed to fling them both of, King Arthur down on one knee.

"Nooo...hahaha!" Arthur laughed as the Scabbard began glowing.

"Fool! I am Immortal! You cannot win!" Arthur said.

"Now Scarlet the sword!" Caliburn said.

"Right!" Scarlet said as he place the three other swords. Sparda, Konogan and Triblade around Arthur creating a triangle of light, when the light stopped so did the glowing of the Scabbard.

"What Impossible!?" Arthur said.

"Your Done!" Scarlet yelled charging at him.

SLASH!!

"NOOOO!!!!" Arthur yelled as Scarlet slashed through him as he fell. Arthur was defeated!

"YES! I did it!!" Scarlet cheered.

"Wait whats happening" Caliburn said when Arthur suddenly was covered in black smoke, leaving only the Scabbard.

"What the!?" Scarlet said picking up the Scabbard.

"We must return to Camelot!" Caliburn said.

"Right!" Scarlet said. As he dashed off carrying Caliburn, the Sacred Swords and the Scabbard.

(Meanwhile)

At Castle Camelot Merlina was overlooking the Castle.

"Soon my Grandfathers Greatest Mistake will disappear," She whispered when she sense three figures.

"Lancelot, Gawain and Percival," Merlina said as she faced the three Knights.

"We have found you at last Wizard!" Lancelot said.

(Thats part 11. Next time, Merlina reveals the truth of King Arthur as a new evil arises.)


	13. The Oath of Knights!

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Twelve.

The Dark Queen. The Truth of King Arthur.

"We have orders from the King. Any last words?" Lancelot said, As Merlina smiled.

"Your King, was nothing more than an Illusion my Grandfather created." Merlina said.

"Merlina you better start explaining!" Percival said.

"Merlina!!" A voice yelled as Suddenly Scarlet appeared inbetween in his hands was the Scabbard.

"You! How did you come by that Scabbard? Where is the King!?" Gawain asked. As he was about attack.

"Wait," Percival said. As Scarlet spoke up.

"The Scabbard was that was left after he disappeared in a puff of smoke, just like a Heartless." Scarlet said as Merlina sighed.

"There was never any King Arthur," Merlina said as she walked forward.

"Huh?" Scarlet said.

"Well done and thank you Scarlet," Merlina said taking the Scabbard.

"With this Scabbard, I can erase my Grandfathers Greatest mistake!" Merlina said as the Scabbard started glowing.

"What?" Scarlet said as Merlina's hair turned Purlpe.

"I shall make this Kingdom...Eternal!" Merlina said as the slammed the Scabbard into the Ground. Causing a huge burst of Dark Magic to appear.

"Scarlet get back!" Caliburn yelled as Scarlet and the Knights headed away.

"We have to get outta here!" Scarlet said as Lancelot, Gawain and Percival where close behind him. Just as a pile of rubble blocked the exit.

"I got this!" Scarlet said as he and Caliburn cut through the rubble like butter. Allowing an Escape.

"We got out!" Percival said as the Knights quickly exited the castle.

"Come on bro!" A voice is heard as Scarlet turned around to see Lunatic and TLsouldude trying to help Dimension-dude whos tail was stuck under some rubble.

"Hold on guys!" Scarlet said as lifted the rubble up allowing D-Dude to be freed.

"Thank you," D-Dude said.

"Come on!" Scarlet said as the four of them ran out of the Castle. As suddenly multiple spikes appeared breaking the stone walls.

"Woah!" Lunatic said as the seven of them watched as a Black Portal Appeared over the Kingdom sucking in everything.

"So it was all part of Merlina's plot!" Lancelot said.

"It keeps spreading..." Percival said.

"If this keeps up, the entire kingdom will be consumed!" Lancelot said.

"The Knights of the Round Table...must we simply stand and watch the ruin of our beloved Kingdom!?" Gawain yelled slamming his fists into the ground.

"Gawain," Percival said. As Scarlet showed up with the Fictorian Brothers.

"What, are you going to give up like that? Is that the best that Chilvalry of yours can do?" Scarlet said.

"How dare you!" Gawain said.

"Listen, it's just like I said before...isn't there more to being a knight than serving a king?" Scarlet said. Just as a Hikari and Darkmagicianmon appeared.

"Sir Scarlet is right, and there is still time if we act now!" Hikari said as she showed four flashing lights on a map.

"Use the four Sacred Swords to form a barrier around the castle!" Hikari said. Just as Scarlet tossed over to the Knights. Sparda, Konogan and Triblade.

"For the Kingdom and it's people!" Percival said raising Triblade as Lancelot and Gawain clashed swords with hers.

"For the Kingdom and it's people!" Both yelled.

"I'm counting on you guys," Scarlet said.

"Sir Scarlet what shall you do?" Percival asked.

"As soon as the barrier is up, I'm gonna jump in," Scarlet said.

"Surely your joking?" Percival said.

"No, it's just who I am," Scarlet said.

"Very well, we shall finish our tasks too." Percival said.

"Hey maybe we can help," Lunatic said.

"We may be Blacksmiths." D-Dude said.

"But we also are good with a weapon," TL said.

"Very well, one of you go with each of the knights. Lunatic you go with Gawain. TL you go with Lancelot and D-Dude you go with Percival, I'll go alone," Scarlet said as everyone nodded.

"Lets go!" Scaret yelled as the seven of them headed off. Lunatic and Gawain headed Northeast. TL and Lancelot heading North West. D-Dude and Percival headed Southwest, while Scarlet headed Southeast.

(That's part 12. Next time the Knights and the Brothers head to three of the Barrier stone. While Scarlet heads to the final one. But he has a nasty surprise.)


	14. The Barrier Stone's!

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Thirteen.

The Barrier Stone's.

(Location: Shrouded Forest)

We Find Lancelot and TLsouldude rushing across the forest trying to find the Barrier Stone.

"According to Lady Hikari's map, it should be nearby," Lancelot said.

"Then lets hurry!" TL said as they both rushed ahead, when suddenly Three Invisible Heartless appeared.

"Great, more trouble," Lancelot said as he was about to bring out Sparda when TL stopped him.

"You must get to the Stone, I'll handle these things!" TL said bringing out his own sword. The UFO Blade.

"Very well!" Lancelot said as he jumped over the Invisibles and headed to the Stone.

"Come on!" TL said as the Invisibles lunged at him. He quickly jumped up and slash at one sending it flying into a tree.

"Aura Arm!" He said as he brought out an Arm made of Energy grabbed the down Invisible and slammed him into the other Two.

(Meanwhile)

"So this must be the Barrier Stone?" Lancelot said as he raised Sparda.

"Hah!" He said as he plungded the sword into the stone causing it to glow. As strange symbols appeared.

"Here, when the Sacred Swords combine there power's to seal away the Dark Hollow," Lancelot read.

"Dark Hollow? What is Merlina up to now?" Lancelot said.

(Meanwhile)

In a Mountainous Region, Gawain and Lunatic where busy jumping from Rock to Rock while avoiding all the Aerial Heartless including Wyhrens and Dark Balls.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Lunatic said as he burned two Dark Balls away.

"Not bad, Wind Style: Hurricane Jutsu!" Gawain said as a huge gust of wind combined with the Fire to burn all the Heartless away!

"Let's go!" Gawain said as they both entered a cave to find another Barrier Stone.

"Here it is!" Gawain said raising Konogan.

"Hah!" He yelled slamming Konogan into the Stone causing it to glow as strange Symbols appeared.

"The Holy Barrier will block all Darkness." Gawain read.

"Looks like we're done," Lunatic said.

"But what about Excalibur? The Greatest of the Swords? I saw the Scabbard with the King but never the sword itself?" Gawain said.

(Meanwhile)

Percival and D-Dude where rushing through the Molten mine, only it was more chaotic. Volcanoes where erupting and fire was flying everywhere, luckily that meant few Heartless except Fire Proof Ones.

"Where is the stone?" Percival said.

"Look!" D-Dude said pointing at far away they could just see the stone.

"But to get there....?" Percival said as she saw only a river of Lava was the only way to get there.

"Ok! Look!" D-Dude said pointing at a Rock which was big enough for both of them.

"Alright!" Percival said.

"Pressure Slash!" She said as she cut the Rock at it landed on the lava floating.

"Lets go!" Percival said as both she and D-Dude started riding the Rock down the river of lava.

"Oh no!" D-Dude said as he saw Molten Rocks flying towards them.

"Fire Breath!" D-Dude said breathing fire knocking the rocks away.

"Let's jump now!" Percival said as both jumped high enough and landed near the barrier stone.

"Here we go!" Percival said as she plunged her sword into the stone, causing the stone to glow and produce symbols.

"Now it is up to Sir Scarlet!" Percival said.

(Meanwhile)

Scarlet was dashing along a path he was heading towards the final Stone.

"We're almost there!" Caliburn said when suddenly they heard a roaring.

"Look out!!" Scarlet said as he dodged a huge blast of fire as suddenly flying over him was a Dragon, but it had Dark Skin, Yellow Eyes and the Symbol of a Heartless on it.

"A Heartless Dragon!?" Both Scarlet and Caliburn yelled as the Dragon Roared.

"Looks like I gotta beat this things to get to the stone!" Scarlet said.

"Becareful, Dragon's are powerful, but this one has the power of Heartless too!" Caliburn said as Scarlet faced off.

(That's part 13! Next time, Scarlet faces the Heartless Dragon, as he heads to the Final Stone and then into the Dark Hollow.)


	15. Scarlet vs DarkFire! The Dark Queen!

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Fourteen.

Scarlet vs DarkFire. The Dark Queen.

"Ok, let's do this!" Scarlet said as DarkFire started shooting multiple Black Flames at Scarlet but the Gizoid dodged them all.

"Time to use the moves I learnt! Blade Rush!" Scarlet said as he blured and started slashing at DarkFire the Dragon managed to shake the Gizoid off.

"Go, Machine Gunner!" Scarlet yelled calling on the moves he learnt from Omega. As his Left Arm turned into a Machine Gun and he started shooting DarkFire like crazy.

"ROOOAARR!" The Hearless Dragon Roared as it lunged at Scarlet but the he jumped up avoiding the jaws.

"Now Chaos Spear!!" Scarlet yelled calling on Shadow's Power. As multiple Spears of Chaos Energy slammed into the Dragon as it barely stood up.

"Now time for a little Spin!" Scarlet said calling the powers of Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Spin Dash!!" Scarlet yelled as he spun in a buzzsaws speed towards DarkFire. Since he had Caliburn he was much more dangerous as he spun fast.

SWISH!!

ROOAAR!!

"Gah!" Scarlet gasped as the Dragon fell to the ground while being surronding in black smoke.

"We must go!" Caliburn said.

"Right," Scarlet said as he walked over to the Stone.

"Ok lets do this," Scarlet said as he plunged Caliburn into the stone. Like the other three the Stone glowed as markings appeared.

"Now Scarlet!!" Caliburn said.

"Right!" Scarlet said as he pulled Caliburn back out and jumped into the creating barrier.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari and Darkmagicianmon where observing from a magic portal the four barrier stones glowing as the Darkness was growing.

"Oh no, the barrier is too weak!" Hikari said.

"We have to hope they can do it," Darkmagicianmon said.

"I know Sempai," Hikari said.

(Meanwhile)

Inside the Barrier, Scarlet and Caliburn who were outside Castle Camelot, as the Portal to a Heartless world was still growing.

"Let's finish this!" Scarlet said.

"Indeed!" Caliburn said as Scarlet clenched his fist. Before dashing towards the castle.

(A while later)

In the throne room, Scarlet was walking forward and saw Merlina sitting on the throne, her hair was still purple, her eyes where Yellow while she was wearing queen robes.

"I have been expecting you," She said calmly.

"Look before we settle this, one question, why did you do it? Where we not trying to save this Kingdom from the Heartless?" Scarlet asked

"This Kingdom will fail one way or another, such is it's fate," Merlina said.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet said.

"Do you know what is to happen to this Kingdom?" Merlina asked.

"Beats me," Scarlet said as Merlina stood up and slowly walked forward.

"A Rift between Lancelot and Gawain shall doom the Round Table, Arthur is struck down by his son Mordred and departs to the Spirit Realm," Merlina said. As Scarlet sighed.

"This was suppose to be our Ideal World...but it won't last, King Arthur and the Knight of the Round Table, will end in ruin," Merlina said. As she closed her eyes.

"The King Arthur my Grandfather Merlin created led to nothing but mistakes, but I can succed with the power of the Scabbard and create a world that never ends!" Merlina said as a flower appeared in her hands. As Scarlet had a flashback of Merlina picking up a flower and suddenly got what she was planning.

"What good is a World that goes on forever!?" Scarlet yelled.

"My sorrow of it's ruin is deeper and darker than any Heartless, do you now understand?" Merlina said. As Suddenly Scarlet brought Caliburn to bear.

"NO and I don't want to!" Scarlet yelled as he lunged at Merlina and swung his sword when a shield appeared blocking his strike and sending him flying back.

"Your efforts are useless," Merlina said. But Scarlet got back up and lunged again, once again a Shield appeared and block all of Scarlet's swings pushing him back.

"No Way!" Scarlet said as he was on his kness, Suddenly a strange Figure appeared behind her, it looked like The Black Knight but more of a Blue Flame like as it swung it's sword like arm towards Scarlet.

"Scarlet!" A voice is heard as Caliburn suddenly blocked the swing.

"Caliburn!" Scarlet said.

"You fool a knight must always be on his guard!" Caliburn said as they struggled to hold there ground when Merlina with a swish of her hand had the Monster break the blade of Caliburn. As Scarlet saw the broken blade, he growled.

"NOO!!" He yelled as he charged at Merlina but the Monster swatted him away. He got back up and charged again, but once again he was sent to the ground.

"It is time to end this," Merlina said as the Monster seemed to bring out 5 more Sword arms.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Scarlet yelled in pain as the sword constantly slammed into him.

(Meanwhile)

Outside the Barrier. Hikari, Darkmagicianmon, Lancelot, Gawain, Percival and the Fictorian Brothers where forced to watch this torture.

"Sir Scarlet you have done enough!" Percival said but Scarlet picked up Caliburns hilt and started getting back up.

"No Scarlet there is no point in continuing!" Lancelot yelled.

"A...Knight....never...flees...from his foe...right?" Scarlet said as Merlina simply lifted her arm as the Monster slammed Scarlet into a piller sending the Gizoid to the ground again.

"You fool! This is no longer about Chilvalry! Get out of there! Run!" Gawain yelled as Scarlet got back up and took another stance, still wanting more.

"This was never about Chivalry for me...I just gotta do, what I gotta do! That's it!" Scarlet said.

"Scarlet!" All three Knights as suddenly the Portal they where watching started to glow Golden.

"The Long lost light of the Sacred Sword! Quick your swords!" Hikari said as Lancelot, Gawain and Percival placed, Sparda, Konogan and Triblade on the portal as it absorbed them and suddenly a pillar of Golden Light appeared.

(Meanwhile)

Scarlet was about to charge one more time when suddenly the same Golden Light appeared and covered him.

(That's Part 14! Next time, The Final battle begins, As Scarlet reveals his Final Form...Excalibur Scarlet!!)


	16. Excalibur Scarlet vs The Dark Queen!

Scarlet and the Black Knight.

Part Fifthteen.

Excalibur Scarlet vs the Dark Queen.

As Scarlet was covered in the Golden light, Golden Knight Armour appeared all over his Robot Body, a Red Cape on his back and a Golden Helmet. Also Caliburn was completely fixed and Improved. He now had what looked like wings on each side of the Blade and his Hilt was a combo of Red and Gold.

"Woah," Scarlet said.

"That's the Greatest of the Sacred Swords! Excalibur!" Hikari said. Scarlet did a quick practice swing, before looking up to see Merlina inside the Dark Abyss.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Scarlet yelled as he flew up after her.

"You will not understand, nor could you understand! That is why I must do this, I am finished with you!" Merlina said as she suddenly transformed too. She now looked like the Black Knight again, except she was the size of a Dragon, had four arms, in two of them was the Staff she carried while the other two carried a pair of Claymores.

"What good is a neverending world? Sounds kinda lame to me," Scarlet said as he flew towards Dark Queen. She quickly spun her staff causing Black Orbs to fly towards Scarlet but he easily dodged them and blocked a slash from one of the Claymores before jumping away from the Second one, before seeing on the chestplate of the Armour was a Red Eye!

"There!" Scarlet said as he raised Excalibur and slashed at the eye, causing the Monster to roar in pain before forcing Scarlet to jump away.

"This Story and the World that it created will come to an end! Is that what you wish?" Merlina asked.

"Nah, my stories only end when I stop fighting, which will never happen!" Scarlet said.

"I shall show you the error of your ways!" Caliburn said from inside Excalibur!

"Hear that! My trusty sword is going to show you some lessons!" Scarlet said as he easily dodged the swings and slashed every chance he got!

"Grr! It is pointless to continue!" Merlina said as she swung again but Scarlet easily dodged again.

"You underestimate the power of Excalibur!" Caliburn said. As Scarlet started to fly up high a distance away from Merlina.

"Time to end this!" Scarlet said as suddenly appearing inbetween Him and Merlina was a Golden Seal, with a huge burst of Speed Scarlet charged.

"SHINING STAR SLASH!!" Scarlet yelled as he charged through the Seal causing Excalibur to shine actually causing Stars to trail behind it. As Scarlet easily ran through The Dark Queen. Causing it to burn.

"There is nothing Excalibur can't cut through!!" Caliburn said as the Dark Queen started to get enveloped in a Dark Light.

"Ahhhh! But I...I...AAHHHHH!!!" Dark Queen yelled as the Dark Light Enveloped her. As Scarlet made a Thumbs down.

"You lose!" He says. As suddenly the Dark World disappeared and Scarlet found himself back at Castle Camelot, he had transformed back to normal he also noticed Merlina who was on her knees. He walked over,

"Merlina...every world has it's end, I know that's kinda sad, but we must enjoy the time we have. At least thats what I think," Scarlet said as he picked up a flower and gave it to Merlina. Who started to tear up.

"Grandfather," She whispered as Scarlet turned around to see, Hikari, Darkmagicianmon, the Knights of the Round Table, the Fictorian Brothers and Caliburn.

"Well done sir Scarlet," Percival said.

"It was thanks to you guys," Scarlet said.

"You can say that again," Caliburn said.

"To think, King Arthur was just an Illusion!" Gawain said.

"The Knights of the Round Table must now disband," Lancelot said.

"What foolishness is this!" Caliburn said.

"I agree with Caliburn," Hikari said.

"What are you saying?" Percival said.

"Have you forgotten who I am, I am the Sacred Sword Caliburn, I am the one who decides who is worthy of the Throne," Caliburn said as the three Knights widened there eyes and faced Scarlet.

"So then...?" Lancelot said.

"You...?" Gawain said.

"You are the one and true King!?" All three knights said.

"Wait! Me!?" Scarlet said. As Hikari smiled.

"Don't worry we know you have the problems in your world," Hikari said.

"So we must give you the power to help fix those problems," Darkmagicianmon said as Percival and Gawain walked forward.

"So we must give you these," Percival said as she handed Triblade over.

"Same with me," Gawain said as he handed Konogan over.

"Really, but we need one Sacred Sword here?" Caliburn said.

"That's where Lancelot comes in, you and Sparda will protect this land," Scarlet said.

"Very well, good luck, Sir Scarlet," Lancelot said as he brought out Sparda, while Scarlet raised Caliburn.

"You too." Scarlet said as the two swords clashed.

"I shall send you back," Hikari said as she started to glow a silver colour.

"Dimension Spell," She said as a Portal appeared as Scarlet faced it carrying Caliburn, Triblade and Konogan.

"Thank you everyone and good luck!" Scarlet said as he jumped in.

(Meanwhile)

In L.A. A portal appeared as Scarlet landed on a beach, carrying Caliburn, Triblade and Konogan.

"Man, it feels great being back home," Scarlet said as Caliburn floated next to him.

"So this is your world," Caliburn said.

"Yeah, come on, I had a party to get to!" Scarlet said as he walked off carrying Triblade and Konogan with Caliburn floated next to him.

(That's the Final Part! This also can be in X Prodigy's Valentines Party.)


End file.
